Desperately Waiting
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: Emma's absence has taken a toll on Regina. But she waits desperately for her Swan to come home. Part3 to An Unforgotten Life


Disclaimer: I do not own once upon a time characters nor is this story for profit

Desperately Waiting

Regina walked to her office as usually but something just didn't feel right. That thing was Emma Swan, Regina's girlfriend not being in StoryBrooke anymore. It all started at least three days ago when Emma left. Everything was going fine so well that Regina and Emma were going to tell Henry, Emma's son and Regina's adoptive son that they were a couple. Surprisingly enough Henry was happy about it and they enjoyed a wonderful meal. Regina was so happy Henry accepted their relationship and now she could take her relationship with Emma to the next level. They started dating for about 5 months and Regina wanted to know if Emma would move in with Henry and her. Sadly, Emma got snatched away from her when she got a mysterious phone call. After that phone call the walls came back up as Emma told Regina goodnight. Regina tried to get Emma to tell her the truth but Emma assured her everything was fine. Even made up a dumb lie saying it was Ruby that called her but her eyes told Regina different. When she handed Emma her jacket her whole body was shaking and her eyes showed an emotion Regina knew very well, fear. Emma left into the night only leaving her Sheriff's badge and a small note behind. The note read that something from her past has caused her to leave town. She promised she would return but if worst came to worse she told everyone that she loved them. Regina sat in her chair as another tear fell down her face. A million questions ran through her brain. Where was Emma? What things from her past did she have to fix? Who was on the other end of that wretched phone call? Is Emma okay and more importantly will she ever come back? Henry was always optimistic he kept on reassuring his mother that Emma would come home and to not worry. If it weren't for her son Regina would have gone completely insane from worry. There was a sudden knock on her door. "Come in", Regina called out.

"Hello Regina", Sidney Glass said with a small smile on his face.

"Sidney good to see you", Regina said flatly.

"I come to offer you my condolences", Sidney told her.

"Why are you offering me condolences?" Regina asked. "Emma had to go somewhere for a while she didn't die", Regina stated firmly.

"I know I'm sorry I just meant that Sheriff Swan will be back soon is all", Sidney replied while rubbing the back of his head.

"Thank you Sidney now I need to get back to work", Regina replied softly.

"Of course good-day Madame Mayor", Sidney said as he left the room.

Another tear fell from her face as she continued with her work. Then she left about 3:00p.m. to go pick up her son from school. The whole town seemed more quiet than usual and Regina wished Emma was here to accompany her on picking up Henry. "Afternoon Madame Mayor", Mr. Gold called out as he was fixing his sign.

"Afternoon Mr. Gold", Regina replied as she continued her walk.

"Heard from Ms. Swan lately", Mr. Gold asked in a curious tone.

Fighting back another waterfall of tears she simply replied", No" and walked down toward the school.

She waited in the schoolyard for Henry seeing other parents picking up their kids and hoping that someday Emma and she would be like that one day. "Hello Regina how are you today? " Mary Margret asked in a sweet voice.

"Hello Mary Margret I am just fine", Regina said firmly.

"Have you heard from Emma yet? ", Mary Margret questioned.

Suddenly the walls broke and Regina started to cry and Mary Margret held her in a warm hug. "I'm so sorry Regina I didn't mean to make you cry", She exclaimed as she held onto Regina's trembling body.

"I-I just miss her so much!" Regina cried out.

"She'll be back I'm sure of it", Mary Margret assured Regina.

"Mom are you ok?" asked a curious Henry.

Regina let go off Mary Margret and replied to Henry", yes I'm fine let's go home". Then turned to Mary Margret and said "Thank you".

"Anytime", Mary Margret replied.

Later on that night Regina laid on her sofa apple martini in hand as she gazed into the fire. She was remembering the first time she kissed Emma. Flashback:_ "Ok Madame Mayor why did you want me to meet you at your apple tree?" Emma asked._

_ "I just wanted to talk to you about something important", Regina replied with a smile._

_ "Ok what do you want to talk about?" Emma asked while crossing her arms._

_ "Emma we need to stop playing our little game", Regina told her firmly._

_ "Huh what game are you talking about Regina?" Emma questioned as she took a step back._

_ "I know how you feel about me the sly looks, the compliments, and even you attempting to compromise with me about Henry", Regina said slyly. _

_ "So I'm trying to get along with you big deal", Emma said as she took another step back._

_ "Really then all those cold stares at Sidney and any other guy that looks at me is just you getting along with me?" Regina questioned as she took another step toward Emma._

_ "Regina could you take a step back please", she begged as a blush formed on her face._

_ "Oh am I making you feel uncomfortable Sherriff Swan", Regina purred. Emma tried to back away but found herself backed against the tree with no way of escaping. "Now I got you right where I want you", Regina said slyly as she laid a kiss on Emma's lips. Emma let a moan as she deepened the kiss until they broke apart gasping for air. _

_ "What does this mean Regina", Emma asked nervously._

_ "It means my dear that we are now officially a couple", Regina replied with a laugh. End Flashback _Regina still couldn't believe how great kissing Emma would feel and she wanted to do it again as many chances as she got. When Emma got back Regina wanted to tie her to Regina's bed and just ravish her. Wanted to beat her till she was black and blue and then kiss all the bruises she made. Break her legs so she could never leave then kiss all the pain away. She hated the fact that Emma was gone but wished she would hurry home. Regina couldn't decide if she wanted to kill or love Emma when she got back. If she got back and that is what scared Regina the most and for all she knew Emma could be lying dead on some street corner. Or in a morgue waiting for someone to identify the body all alone and rejected by the whole world and soon would be incinerated if unclaimed. Soon Regina's phone rang making her jump as she flipped her phone on. "Hello? ", Regina asked into the phone.

"Hi Regina it's Emma", Emma replied.

Regina's eyes widened with shock as she asked", Emma where in the hell are you, are you ok, when are coming back , what's going on?"

"Whoa slow down honey right now I'm a few cities away, I do not know when I will be able to come home but I will be coming back, and as for what is going on I am helping an old friend capture a really bad person, and I'm am also ok", Emma explained.

"What friend?" Regina demanded.

"Just an old friend from my bounty hunter days", Emma told her.

Suddenly a voice called out" Hey Blondie we have to get to _The Devil's Paradise _if we want to catch Claw".

"Okay I'm coming listen I have to go tell everyone I'm okay, tell Henry that I love him and baby I love you too and I promise to get home soon", Emma said.

"Emma wait", Regina cried but the phone went dead. She just looked at the phone wishing she could just put her hand through it and pull Emma back into her arms. "Oh Emma please be safe", Regina begged as she put her head on the couch with fresh tears in her eyes. She didn't know when Emma would be back but Emma promised she would come back home. So, Regina would just patiently wait for her Swan to return. She would always wait for her Emma.

To be continued…..

Author's note: well hope you all like this part in the story. If you have any ideas for the next part let me know. Till next time.


End file.
